In the Aid of Love
by Pols
Summary: ORIGINAL! Sonic becomes jealous, as Amy and Shadow get together, and he grows a dark obsession. He'll do anything to have her...ShadAmy, contains violence in later chapters
1. Reuniting Love

Hey guys! This is my new story! yay! It's kinda crazy and contains some dark stuff later on. Basically Shadow and Amy have fallen in love but Sonic is jealous and becomes obsessed. His obsession is like another side of Sonic's personality, his darker side. This darker side will do ANYTHING to get Amy.

It has some ShadAmy in it (as the description says!)

**NOTE: I don't own any of the Sonic characters. They all belong to SEGA. I own the storyline though so no stealy! **  
Enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**  
Shadow was wondering through a beautiful glade. The early morning dew sparkled on the grass as he walked through it. Birds sang, bringing the element of peace and tranquillity. 

Closing his eyes as he was walking, Shadow took in a deep breath of the fresh air. He looked up at the sky and saw the sun, rising from the night.

The hedgehog was taking an early morning walk. He saw it as an opportunity to think about his past, what he'd achieved and just things going around his mind in general.

It had been 6 years since the ARK incident now and had been given the privilege to stay on Earth after Sonic had saved him.  
(A/N: see my other fic The DX 100. Sonic saves Shadow from falling to the Earth, whilst fighting the ultimate life form prototype)

At the moment, he lived on his own. He had a house, which he'd found in the edge of Mystic Ruin, near Tails' workshop.

The house had been abandoned and was left dusty and murky. But Tails had helped him clean it up a bit and had built him a bed, which Shadow was very grateful for. However Shadow saw no need to majorly redecorate. He just liked the fact that he had a roof of his own to shelter under.

Shadow stopped walking and sat on a nearby boulder, large enough to be a bench. He began to recollect on the past events, as he always like to do. His beloved friend, Maria, and his new friends, and how together they saved the world.

He, most often, thought of Amy Rose. Since he had first seen her, on Prison Island, he'd be reminded of a strange feeling. The same feeling he'd felt for Maria. Amy reminded him so much of Maria. They had the same feelings and sensitivities. Also, Shadow couldn't deny that Amy was good looking. Emerald green eyes, which sparkled like jewels…whenever he thought about it, Shadow couldn't help but smile.

Coming back to reality, Shadow got up off of the boulder and decided to go and see his love. It was her coming up to her 18th birthday, so he decided to go and surprise her.

He suddenly zoomed out of the forest, disturbing the birds, which madly flew away in an instant.

Amy was sitting in her apartment in Station Square. Her 18th birthday was only a few days away and she couldn't wait! She was organising for all of her old friends to come for a party, at her apartment. They hadn't seen each other in a while, so Amy couldn't wait to hear for some replies. She was having a bit of trouble though.

She wanted to invite Shadow, but had no idea where he was living. She knew that he'd found a place to live but had no idea whereabouts this house was. She sighed and decided to take a break from writing his invite.

She got up and wandered to her bookshelf, finding an old photo album. She pulled it out and sat down in her huge armchair. She opened the album and found group pictures of herself with all of her friends; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge and Shadow. It was taken the day after they'd landed back on earth, after the whole ARK incident. Shadow was standing next to Amy, with his arm over her shoulder. Sonic stood in the centre, with Tails sitting at his feet. Knuckles stood to the right of Sonic, with Rouge.

Amy sighed as she scanned the picture, missing those times. She looked at herself and Shadow, in the picture.

"Shadow…I really do miss you. I know how I feel about you, it's just …oh if only I could find you…" she said quietly to herself.

Suddenly her TV phone rang. She ran to it and answered.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Amy! It's Tails!"

Sure enough, on the screen Amy could see Tails. He was now 16 and had grown and, most noticeable, his voice had broken.

"Tails! Hi! It's great to hear from you!" Amy replied cheerfully.  
"Ditto! I got your invite and, yup! I can make it!"  
"Great! I'm glad you can!"

Her mind clicked.

"Hey Tails. Do you know what's happened to Shadow? You see, I wanna invite him too but I have no clue where he is!"

Tails laughed.

"Yeah I know where he is! He's here! In Mystic Ruins! He found his own place near my workshop."  
"Oh cool! I knew he'd found a place but just whereabouts this place was I had no clue."

She laughed and picked up Shadow's invite. Just then there was a knock at her door.  
"It's open!" She called and went back to the phone.

"Sorry Tails! Would you be able to give this to Shadow, if I fax it to you or something?" she asked.

"There's no need I'm right here!" a voice came from behind her. Amy jumped and turned around to see Shadow.

"Hey Amy. Good to see you." He said subtly. Amy gave a rather girly scream and jumped onto Shadow, hugging him madly. Tails laughed on his end of the phone.

Shadow looked at the screen.

"Hi Tails!" he called, being squished by Amy.

"Hey Shadow!" Tails replied, laughing. "Sorry guys I better go. See you in two days Amy!" Tails waved and then the screen turned off and went black.

Amy loosened her grip.

"Sorry 'bout that! It's just I haven't seen you in so long. And, well, we never got the chance to get things going properly between us." Amy said.

"I know and I'm sorry we've been apart for such a long time." Shadow replied

Amy then remembered the invite in her hand.  
"Oh! I nearly forgot! This is what I wanted to give you!" she said and handed Shadow the invite.

"A party huh?" he said. "Of course I can make it! In fact, if it's OK, I can stay here and help you prepare for it and things" he said.

"That's a great idea!" Amy squealed. "You can help me with the shopping!"

Shadow chuckled and took Amy's hand.

"Amy, I know we've been apart for so long but now I know my true feelings for you. I love you Amy and I'm willing to take care and protect you forever, no matter what." He said, warmly.

Amy smiled.  
"Ditto Shadow" she said.

They then took each other's hands and kissed.


	2. Sonic's obsession

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you to all of you reviewers, for your nice comments! I'm glad you like the story so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sonic lay asleep on the balcony rail, of his apartment. He lived in the Southern part of Station Square, on its borders. He was now 21 and had decided to get his own place, so that he could have some time alone.

Over the years he'd managed to keep in touch with Tails, via video phone. He had Amy's number but hadn't called in a while. He didn't know why, as he wanted to speak to her. But whenever he went to pick up the phone something inside him said

"No…don't do it…not yet…"

His feelings for Amy had changed, rather drastically, over the years. Before, in his eyes, she was just an annoying little girl, who would constantly get in his way and find some way to annoy him. But now he'd matured and often saw Amy, when on his run through the city (yet he didn't have the nerve to go up and say "hi"). Every time he saw her, Sonic noticed that Amy had also matured. He admired how grown up she'd become and how beautiful she looked.

Every now and again, Sonic would look through old photos of him and Amy and recollect the times they'd shared together. He began to bring a camera on his run with him, in case he saw her again.

Gradually, he began to pin pictures on his wall, as if it were a small shrine. He liked to sit and watch the photos, as if they projected memories into his brain.

Just then, Sonic's ear twitched as he heard his post being pushed through the letter box. He opened his eyes and jumped down from the rail. He picked up the letters, flicking through them.

"Bill…bill…junk mail…"

Then he saw it. An envelope addressed to him, in Amy's handwriting. He gasped, dropping the other letters. He bounded onto his bed and carefully opened the envelope, taking care not to rip over the writing on the front. He placed the envelope on his bedside table and read the letter.

_Dear Sonic,  
It's been so long since we last met! How have you been? And how's life at your new apartment? _

I'm writing this to invite you round my place, for my 18th birthday party. I've invited all of the others so it'll be like a reunion I guess!

Anyway, the party starts at 4pm on Saturday (my birthday! ) and ends late evening sorta time.

Hope you can make it!

_Amy_

_x x x x _

Sonic sighed and carefully put the letter on his desk, just underneath his "shrine".

"This'll be my opportunity to finally tell her my feelings!" Sonic said to himself.

He, once again, stared at the photos on his wall. His surroundings seemed to disappear, so know the only thing he could see was Amy's smiling face, staring at him from his wall.

"We've been apart for so long…" he began talking to the photograph. "I see you doing your day to day thing, around Station Square, but that's not enough. I want you here with me…by my side…we'll be together for eternity. I know that in the past I wouldn't dare to say this aloud, but I was blind then. Now my feelings have been freed from their prison and they have to let themselves be known!"

He began to shout and clutch at his pillow, in desperation and madness.

"We _shall_ be together, Amy Rose! Your all I want in this world!"

Suddenly, he buried his face into his duvet cover and began to cry uncontrollably. He'd become overwhelmed with his lust.

After several minutes, Sonic redeemed himself and wiped the tears from his eyes. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. It just overpowers me sometimes…"he said to his shrine. He stood up and stretched his legs.

"Well, I'm outta here! I've got to buy you your present!" he knelt on his bed and kissed the centre photograph, of Amy.

"I'll see you on Saturday…" he said and zoomed out of his apartment.


	3. Shadow's star

yay! u love my story! lol I hope you like the obsessive nature of Sonic's. I felt a bit uneasy about doing it but, hey! it's all fiction and for fun!

Soz about the lentgh of this chapter, and the last one!

Also, thanks to my reviwers!  
Registered:  
**Angels624  
eisshi louisse  
Shadow's Dark Angel**

Anonymous:  
**amy and shadow  
Shadow  
sonamy-lover**

Keep the reviwes coming guys!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**  
A couple of days past. Saturday had finally arrived. It was about 9 am when Amy opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms up. She looked beside her and saw Shadow, sleeping peacefully beside her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Shadow?" she said, quietly into his ear.

He stirred and mumbled a little. Slowly opening his eyes, Shadow saw Amy looking at him. His brain clicked.

"Hey…happy birthday lover…" he said yawning.  
"Thank you Shadow!" She said, now more alert. She looked at the clock and gasped.

"Oh my god!" she yelled, frightening Shadow and causing him to bump his head on the back wall.  
"There's only 7 hours until the others get here and there's so much to do!"

Shadow rubbed his head and put his other free hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Hey calm down Amy! We've got loads of time left. It'll get sorted." He said.

Amy sighed.

"Sorry. My intuition took hold of me for a second!" she said.

Shadow smiled warmly.

"It's ok. Look, I'll go make some us breakfast, then we can get started, ok?"

He got up and went downstairs. Amy sat there for a moment or two before Shadow popped his head around the door again.

"Oh and by the way, I got this for you." He said and produced a small gift wrapped box.  
"Think fast!" he said and tossed it to her. Amy caught it and Shadow disappeared behind the door.

Amy carefully unwrapped the present and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace. It had a long, thin black strap with a silver diamond attached to it, along with two small ones either side. It was very impressive indeed.

Amy gasped as she saw the diamond glisten, like early morning dew, resting on a blade of grass. There was a small card with the necklace too. She picked it up and read it.

_Amy,  
These diamonds represent you.  
They shine with beauty and awe, like a star.  
You're my star Amy Rose.  
Happy Birthday! _

Your Shadow

Amy felt tears come to her eyes, as she read the card. Carefully holding her gift, she got out of bed and went downstairs.

Shadow was sitting on the kitchen counter, arms folded and waiting for the toast to be done. There were also some sausages, sitting on a plate, just next to him.  
He opened his eyes as he heard Amy coming downstairs. She went to him, almost in tears.

"Well?" he said, smiling.  
"I love it Shadow. And the card you wrote…I'll treasure your gift forever!" she said.

Shadow got down from the counter and hugged her.

"It's the truth though, Amy." He said and kissed her forehead.

After breakfast, Shadow and Amy began to put up decorations. Amy had bought a whole load yesterday, and made Shadow come and carry them all for her.

It had just gone 10:15am and there was now less than 6 hours until party time.


	4. The guests begin to arrive!

As the morning wore on, Amy and Shadow put up decorations, made food, blew up balloon and all of the things people usually do for parties. Once they had finally finished, Shadow flumped into a big armchair. 

"Phew! It's finally done!" he said, wiping his forehead.

He looked up at the clock, sitting on Amy's wall. The time was 3:30pm.

"Only half an hour left to get ready!" Amy squealed. "Well it's never happened before, but I'm gonna have to go extra fast!" she said and ran upstairs.

About 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Shadow blinked.

"Aaaah! Someone's early! Quick Shadow, answer the door, I'm not ready yet!" Amy's voice screamed, in a girly way, from upstairs.

Shadow chuckled and went to open the door. Tails was standing on the doorstep, carrying a medium sized present.

"Hey Tails!" Shadow greeted him.  
"Hey there Shadow, sorry I'm early. I wasn't sure how long it'd take me to fly here." Tails replied, pointing to his plane, the Tornado, sitting in Amy's driveway.

"No problem. Better early than never!" Shadow said, and let Tails in.

"Amy's still getting ready." Shadow said quietly, pointing upstairs.  
"Ah well, that's Amy for you." Tails replied.

"I can hear you from up here ya know!" came a voice from upstairs.  
Tails and Shadow chuckled. They both sat down and Tails placed his present on a table left unclear, which he guessed was to put the presents on.

"Do you want a drink Tails?" Shadow offered.  
"Yeah please! I'm parched!" Tails answered. "Have you got any WKDs?"  
"Yeah but aren't you a bit young?"  
"I'm more grown up than any other 16 year old!"  
"That's true. Ok then. I guess you're mature enough." Shadow said, and handed Tails his alcipop.

A few minutes later, Amy came downstairs. She was wearing a pretty black top with a maroon coloured skirt. She also wore the necklace, Shadow had bought for her, and little back heels.

Shadow and Tails stood up.  
"Wow Amy! You look beautiful!" Shadow remarked.  
"Thanks" Am replied, blushing a little bit.

Just outside, Sonic was sitting just behind Tails' plane, with a small gift wrapped box next to him. He couldn't seem to conjure up the courage to go in. He sat there, trying to reassure himself to go in.

"Ok…ok you can do this! I mean, you'll never know what her answer will be unless you go, so what other choice do you have eh? Oh…but what if she says no? Then what'll happen?"

Just then he heard someone approaching. It was Knuckles and Rouge. Knuckles saw Sonic and went over to him.

"Sonic? What are you doing out here? Isn't the party indoors?" he asked.

Sonic jumped.

"Oh! Knuckles don't do that! You made me jump!" Sonic said.  
"Sorry!" Knuckles said.  
"Are you alright Sonic?" Rouge asked.  
"Yeah…I'm fine. Come on. Let's go inside."

Sonic picked up his gift and the three walked to Amy's front door. Rouge rang the bell. Sonic stood behind Knuckles, so he'd be unseen if Amy opened the door. Sure enough, Amy answered.

"Hi guys! I'm glad you could come!" Amy greeted them and let them in. She blinked as she spotted Sonic.

"Sonic! You're here too!"

Sonic redeemed himself and smiled.

"Of course I am!" he replied.

Amy hugged him.  
"It's really great to see you!" she said.

Sonic gasped a little, but returned the hug.

"You to Amy…you too."


	5. Horror, shock and dismay

**You love me! you really do love me! lol  
I was so happy to open my inbox today and findI had about 10 new emails, all reviews for my story! Thank you guys so much! I'm happy you like my writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Much to Sonic's dismay, Amy finished her hug and invited him in. Sonic hid his present behind his spikes, so he could give it to her later in private.

He greeted Tails, now on his 2nd bottle of WKD, and, grabbing a beer, began to enjoy himself.

The party was in full swing.

After a while, Sonic had gotten bored of Tails drunkenly explaining his crush on Cream, who was at the opposite corner of the room with Amy. He got up and went outside for some fresh air.

As he stepped out onto a large balcony, he saw Shadow leaning against the wall, with a bottle of beer in his hand.

Shadow turned as he heard Sonic opening the door.

"Sonic! Good to see you again." He said and held out his hand. Sonic shook it.  
"Same to you Shadow. Where've you been all this time?"  
"In Mystic Ruin. I have my own place there but recently I - "

Just then a someone called for him.

"Shadow? Shadow? Where are you?"

It was Amy. She poked her head around the door and smiled, a little drunk.

"Hey! We're gonna do the cake now so - ..Oh! Sonic! Didn't see you there!" she giggled.  
"Come on guys! Cake's a'waitin!" she said and went back indoors.

Shadow began to walk inside and Sonic, a little perplexed, followed, closing the door behind him.

Inside, everybody had now gathered around a small round table, which held a rectangular cake. It had 18 candles around the edges and "Happy 18th Amy" written in pink icing. Everyone sung Happy Birthday and cheered and clapped as she blew out the candles.

"Thanks you guys!" Amy said and went over to Shadow. They began talking. Sonic was watching them, but then Knuckles disturbed him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey Sonic. How are you holding up?" he asked.  
"..What? Oh yeah…well I'm fine. The party's good so…"  
"Yeah it is, 'cept for lover boy over there." He pointed at Tails.

Now on his 6th bottle of WKD, Tails was trying to make a move on Cream, who was a little taken a back. Sonic sighed.

"What are we gonna do with him?" he said.  
"I'll help him out." Knuckles said and walked over to Tails. Sonic couldn't hear much, but he saw Knuckles pick up the fox, insisting that it was time for him to have a rest. He put Tails on the big armchair. The fox drifted off as soon as his body hit the comfortable cushions. Knuckles sighed.

"Youth and drink today eh?" he said to himself.

Sonic looked back at where Shadow and Amy had been, only to find that they'd gone. He blinked, looking around. He saw that the balcony door was open again, so he cautiously went to have a look. He poked his head around the door, silently so that nobody out there would notice him.

Sure enough, he saw Amy and Shadow talking. This time he could hear everything.

"So how are you enjoying the party?" Shadow asked Amy.  
"I love it! It's been so good to see everyone again!" she replied. Thank you for helping me today. I appreciate it."  
"Hey, no problem." He said.

She then leant forward and they kissed. Sonic gasped in horror. His heart jumped a beat, feeling as if Shadow had stabbed it and he was now bleeding from the inside. He was frozen, watching the two kissing, yet he wanted to run.

He pushed himself away from the door, gasping for air. He ran outside, through the front door. Some of the others noticed him going and wondered what had happened.

Sonic ran. He was trying to erase the image, he'd just seen, from his memory. But it wouldn't go away. It was haunting him. He ran back to his apartment, tears beginning to dwell in his eyes.

As soon as he got into his apartment, Sonic flung himself on his bed. He flooded his pillow with tears. Then he remembered Amy's present. He grabbed it, from beneath his spikes, and threw it across them, breaking the box.

"Why! Why have you done this to me!" he screamed.

In a fit of anger, Sonic began to rip down the photographs of Amy, tearing them to shreds. He madly stratched at the wall, bringing down the beloved pictures and photos. After a moment, he caught his breath.

"Oh god! I'm sorry, so so so sorry!" he said, in a changed tone,and picked up the shreds of his favourite photograph, the one of Amy, that he had placed in the middle of his wall. He frantically began to place the pieces together, like a jigsaw.

Then his mind clicked. He snarled.

"Shadow…that traitor! After all we've been through. I save his life and this is how he repays me?" he shouted. He banged the wall with his fist, causing the pieces of Amy's face to flutter to the ground.

"I'll get him for this!" Sonic growled "There is only one person good enough for Amy, and that's me. He can forget our teamwork and my gratitude. I love Amy _not_ him! There's no place in this world for him! Without him, Amy _shall_ love me!"

He clutched his head and let himself fall, so he was now lying on his side, on the bed.

"He's taken the only part of me that I cherish." He said quietly "He's taken my life altogether…so I guess…I'll have to do the same…to him."


	6. Planning goes underway

**Again, thanks for all the reviews:D  
Here's the next anticipated chapter for you all to enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Meanwhile, back at Amy's party, everyone was wondering why Sonic had gone. Amy and Shadow came back indoors. Knuckles went up to them.

"Hey you guys. Do you know where Sonic went?" he asked.  
"He left?" Amy replied.  
"Yeah, just a few minutes ago."  
"Hmmm..well that's not unusual for Sonic, you know." said Shadow.  
"Yeah, but he could've at least said Goodbye first…" Amy said, a bit disappointed.

A few hours passed and it was soon time for the guests to leave. One by one they wished Amy a Happy Birthday and went out of the door. Knuckles and Rogue were the last to go. (Tails was still unconscious on the chair)

"Do you want us to take him?" Rogue asked, pointing at Tails.  
"It's ok. He can sleep over." Shadow replied.

They said their good byes and shut the front door behind them. Amy looked at her table full of presents and smiled happily. Shadow put his arms around her, from behind.

"So, what d'ya wanna do now?" he asked subtly.  
"Well, my inner child is telling me to open those presents. But my adult side…" she replied.

Shadow smiled, but then he remembered Tails.

"Oh wait. What about Tails?"  
"He'll be OK, except for a hellish hangover tomorrow. But he'll live. Come on let's go upstairs." She said and started up the stairs, toward her bedroom.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Shadow called up and watched his Amy disappear to the upstairs landing.

Shadow went back outside, onto the balcony, and looked up at the night sky. The moon was bright, as no clouds obstructed it. The stars sparkled, like jewels in the sky.

"I wonder why you left so abruptly, Sonic." He thought to himself.  
He continued to stare into the sky, for a moment, taking in the beauty. Then he went back inside and quickly went upstairs, to his beloved Amy.

* * *

Back at Sonic's apartment, there were no lights on. The only light, in the room, was that which shone through the window, form the moon. Sonic was now kneeling in the middle of the floor, his head hung down and his arms flopped at his sides.

His bed had been moved, so it was no longer at the wall of his Amy Shrine. Instead, it was now sitting at the far right corner of the apartment, on it's side.

The moon shone on the wall, where Sonic's photographs had been, illuminating his shadow onto it. Pieces of the photographs lay all around him. His broken present was still lying by the balcony door, shattered.

Sonic slowly lifted his head, staring at his shadow.

"Why do you mock me?" he said darkly, to the shadow. He looked away, closing his eyes.

"I'll get rid of you…" he said, under his breath, as if he didn't want his shadow to hear him.

He stood up, sighed and walked to his kitchen, noticing that the shadow was following him. Ignoring the shadow, he opened his cutlery draw and brought out a horrifyingly big butcher knife. He held it up, so that the moonlight bounced off of it.

Then, Sonic slowly walked back to his room, and saw his shadow once again.

"Take this…you TRAITOR!" he yelled and stabbed the wall, in hope of killing his shadow. As he stabbed at the wall, big dark cloud slowly surrounded the moon, stopping the light. Sonic's shadow faded and Sonic stopped, breathing heavily. He let go of the knife, which stayed stuck in the wall. He was now sat on the floor. He looked up and saw that the shadow had gone.

"Serves…you right…for mocking me…" he said, catching his breath. "But you weren't the Shadow that I'm after…"

Sonic then stayed up for most of the night, formulating a plan for getting rid of his backstabbing nemesis. He scribbled note down on paper, most of the time he doodled the words "Traitor" or "Did Shadow die" all over the paper.

After a few hours had past (AN: so now it's about 4am) Sonic had done it. He grinned manically.

"You say you have your own place in Mystic Ruin…well then, I guess I should come and make a house call…" he laughed evilly "Now I've got you, Shadow the Hedgehog!" he yelled.


	7. An awkward meeting

**Hey guys! Again, ty for the reviews! I love reading them so keep them coming! lol  
Here's the next chapter for you!

* * *

Chapter 7**

The next morning, Shadow and Amy awoke together. They both slowly stirred and opened their eyes.

"Morning…" Amy said quietly.  
"Hey" Shadow replied. "Good sleep?"  
"Yeah really good thanks."

They kissed, then sat upright and stretched.

"Last night was really great Shadow" Amy said, putting on her hair band.  
"It was for me too" Shadow said.

Shadow got up and went into the bathroom, to wash his face. Amy stayed sat on the bed for a moment.

"Shadow?" she called.  
"Yeah?"  
"I need to ask you something…it's been on my mind for the past few days…"

Shadow emerged from the bathroom, drying his face with a towel.

"Oh? What's up?"  
"Well, I've been thinking. The past few days with you have been amazing and, well it might sound a little crazy, but what would you think about staying here…with me?"

Shadow walked up to her and knelt on both knees, so he was now before her, holding her hands.

"Well, I'd think it would be great." He said "What would you think?"  
Amy blushed.

"What do you say Shadow?" she asked "Do you wanna move in with me?"

Shadow smiled.

"I'd love to." He said and they hugged. Amy was so happy, that Shadow had accepted her offer, tears began to dwell in her eyes again.

"Hey! Don't cry! I'm not that bad a roommate!" Shadow said.  
"Sorry! I'm just so happy!" Amy said and kissed Shadow's cheek. Shadow smiled

"I'm happy too." He said.

After a while, the two of them went downstairs and found Tails sitting up in the armchair, moaning and clutching his head.

"Oooooooow! My head…" he groaned. He looked up and saw Amy and Shadow looking at him. He sighed.

"Sorry guys. I really over did it huh?" he said, bashfully.  
"Just a little." Amy replied. "You want some aspirin?"  
"Please…" Tails answered and leaned back in the chair.

Shadow smirked and went to the kitchen, to get Tails some water and an aspirin. Amy looked at her table of presents, still there from the night before.

"I can't resist!" she said and, one by one, she picked out a present and opened it.

"Wow Tails! Thanks! A homemade radio system!"  
"Just something I tinkered up, which I thought you might enjoy!" Tails remarked.

"Aaaw! A cute little birthday bear from Cream! Adorable!"

"Cool! Some walkie talkies from team Chaotix! …dunno when they'll come in handy, but hey they're still cool!"

"Wow! A ruby bracelet from Rouge! It's gorgeous!"

"Ooo! Some cool fingerless gloves and some chocolate from Knux!"

After a while, Amy had gotten through all of her presents, but realised that there was no gift from Sonic.

"Hmm..maybe he forgot to leave it, after he left last night." Shadow said, given Tails his medicine. .  
"Yeah maybe. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. I'm glad he came anyway." Amy said, happily.

Tails took his aspirin and lay down on Amy's 3 seater sofa, for more comfort. Shadow poured himself some cereal and sat on the arm rest of the 3 seater.

"Well, I've got to head back to Mystic Ruin soon, to get the rest of my things." Shadow said to Amy.

"Things?" Tails asked "Why?"  
"Oh! We didn't tell you!" Amy said excitedly.

She went up to Shadow, sitting on the sofa's arm rest, and put her arm around him. "Shadow's gonna move in with me!"  
"Wow! That's great!" Tails said. "Well Shadow, I can give you a lift in my plane, if you want?"

"Thanks Tails, but I'll probably leave it until tonight sometime." Shadow replied.  
"Fair doos. But I'll be in my workshop if you need help with anything!" Tails said.  
He got up.

"I'll see you guys later! Great party Amy! Happy Birthday!"  
"Bye Tails!" Amy said, waving.  
"See you!" Shadow said

Tails waved and went out through the front door. The two hedgehogs heard the plane's engine start and zoom, becoming quieter as the plane flew further and further away.

"Why don't want to go and get your things now?" Amy asked.  
"Well…  
1. I woke up about 30 minutes ago  
2. I'd quite like to have a look around Station Square first. Remind myself of the place, ya know?" Shadow replied.

"Fair enough!" said Amy and kissed Shadow's cheek.

Shadow smiled, putting down his empty bowl of cereal.

"I think I'll go now actually, seeing as the sun's out. You wanna come with me?" he said.  
"No thanks, Shadow. A bit too early for me, I think!" Amy replied.  
"Ok then. I won't be long." said Shadow and he zoomed out of the door.  
In the middle of the floor, Sonic lay on his back. He'd been awake all night, so he had dark rings under his eye lids. As the sunlight came through his balcony doors, he realised that morning had finally come.

He slowly got up and looked outside.

"I'm in the need of some fresh air…" he said.

He stretched his legs and shook his body, alerting himself a bit. He picked up his camera, out of instinct, and headed out of the door.

As soon as he reached the street, Sonic zoomed through the city, enjoying the feeling of the air brushing his spikes and face. His feet took him to the shopping area, close to Amy's apartment. This was where he often saw Amy, doing her shopping.

As he realised where he was, he stopped in the middle of a wide road. (Not a lot of cars were about that day, so he didn't feel in danger of being hit by one.)

Just then he heard someone call his name.

"Hey, Sonic!"

He turned around and saw, to his horror, that it was Shadow. Inside, he began to feel sick. The "Flight or Fight" hormone was bubbling around inside of him. Part of Sonic's instinct wanted to fight Shadow, here and now, but the other half wanted to run.

"Not yet…" His mind said to him "Not when everybody's around to see, fool."

"Oh…uhh…Hi Shadow" he said aloud, awkwardly.

Shadow was on the pavement, looking through various shop windows, when he had spotted Sonic, stopping in the road.

"Hey what happened last night? Everyone was wondering what had happened to you." Shadow said.

"Oh…sorry about that. I just…felt a bit sick…you know? So yeah…I felt really horrible and I didn't want to spoil everything so…I went home."

"Yeah, no offence, but you look like you had a bad night." said Shadow, noticing the dark rings beneath Sonic's eyes.

"Thanks…Was Amy ok about it?"  
"Yeah, don't worry. She was glad you came."  
"Good."

Shadow then noticed the camera, hanging around Sonic's neck.

"What's with the camera?" he asked.

"Oh this? Oh well…there're so many sights around this city, and it this time of morning…it looks beautiful so, I thought…why not take a few snaps?" Sonic answered.

"Good idea." said Shadow.

There was a slight pause, before Shadow remembered the news.

"Oh hey you haven't heard!" he said. Sonic looked a bit confused.  
"Heard what?"  
"Amy and I are moving in together."

At that, Sonic's insides churned, making him feel even more ill. His heart burned with hatred. Yet, on the outside, Sonic managed to keep his cool.

"…Really?" he said.  
"Yeah, but I thought I'd take a look around the city before getting the rest of my things. Get used to it, you know?"

"So when are you getting your things?" Sonic asked, curiously.  
"Tonight, most likely."  
"Cool cool…"

Again, there was a pause.

"Well, I better get going!" Sonic said and turned, about to take off.  
"Oh wait a minute Sonic!" Shadow called. "Do you have Amy's present?"

Sonic blinked.

"Oh yeah…it's at my place…I must have forgotten to leave it, after rushing home."  
"Don't worry, Amy wasn't asking or anything." Shadow replied.

"Bye then." Sonic said and ran off.


	8. No more Mr Nice Guy

**Here's the updated version of this new chapter! (Added 27/12/05)

* * *

****Chapter 8**

A few hours went by and Shadow was ready to leave Amy's and head for Mystic Ruin. He and Amy looked out at the night sky, which was an awful shade of grey.

"You'd better be quick Shadow," Amy said to him "It looks like a storms gonna come soon."  
"Don't worry. Have you forgotten that Sonic's not the only high speed hedgehog around here?" Shadow said, chuckling.

Amy smiled.

"Ok then. Bye Shadow!" she said and kissed him goodbye. Shadow smiled and zoomed out of the front door.

Sonic was ready too. He held his large butcher knife in his left hand, and was brandishing it.

He was stood just behind the outside wall, of his apartment, making sure that nobody could see him.

Thunder began to sound in the clouds above. Rain began to spit.

Just then Sonic saw his sign. Shadow zoomed past the building, opposite to whereSonic was standing, carrying a large bag. Sonic smirked.

"This is it…no more Mr. Nice guy…" Sonic said under his breath and ran after Shadow, keeping a distance.

About 20 minutes later, Shadow arrived at Mystic Ruin. The rain was beginning to fall harder now and the thunder boomed loudly, like a drum. Lightening flashed as it struck various places. But Shadow wasn't moved too much by it. He kept his cool, and continued on to his house.

As he walked in, Shadow shook himself dry.

"brrr…why couldn't I have gone earlier?" he said to himself.

He began to gather the remainder of his things and pack them in his large bag. Just the he thought he heard footsteps. He looked around and saw that there was nobody there.

"Hello?" he called. No reply.

He shrugged and carried on with what he was doing. Then he heard it again. He looked up slowly and saw a shadow illuminated on the wall, opposite to him. It stood behind him.

Shadow span around and saw Sonic standing in the doorway, both hands behind his back.

Shadow sighed in relief.

"Oh Sonic it's you." He said "What are you doing here?"

Sonic didn't answer. Instead he just stared at Shadow, the sacks underneath his eyes clearly visible, from the flashing light of the lightening. His eyes flashed with anger and spite. Shadow looked confused.

"Umm..Sonic? Are you alright?"

Again there was no answer. Sonic brought out the knife from behind his back.  
Shadow gasped.

"Sonic? What's wrong with you?" he yelled.

Sonic growled and leapt at Shadow, the knife ready to strike.

Shadow quickly dodged out of the way. Sonic, rather clumsily, landed on the chest of drawers. Shaking his head, Sonic turned viciously and, once again, jumped at Shadow. He managed to pin Shadow down, so now they were face to face on the floor, Sonic holding up the knife.

"You're getting what you deserve, Shadow." Sonic said in a low and dark tone, sounding so much unlike his own.

Shadow looked even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked desperately.

He used his legs to push Sonic away from him. Sonic waved his arms madly for balance as he stumbled backward.

Shadow stood up just as Sonic emerged from the heap of drawers.

"You've taken away my life, Shadow. After all of our team effort…I even saved your life…and this is how you repay me?" he yelled. "Amy loves me not you! I'm nothing without her!"

"What? You've had your chances for a life with her Sonic. But you threw them away!" Shadow yelled back at him.

For a moment, there was s pause. Sonic gritted his teeth with sheer determination, eyeing Shadow like a hawk hunting for prey.

"I was naïve then." Sonic finally said. "I didn't see what I see now. I was planning our future together…then you come along and spoil everything. I won't let you!"

Sonic screamed and quickly ran at Shadow. He punched him so hard, that he fell to the floor. Sonic then picked him up by the neck, choking him.

He held him up against the wall and brought out his knife. As the knife flashed in the air, Shadow began to struggle even harder, trying to cry out for help but no words came.

"And now…the final curtain…Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." Sonic said coldly, his voice dull and unemotional.

He held the knife aloft Shadow's chest. He was about to strike when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Shadow? What's going on?" It was Tails. The noise had brought his attention.

Sonic's heart froze. Then he shook his head, rather violently.

"No! No no no I won't let anything stop me!" he yelled and struck. The knife stabbed Shadow just below his stomach. Shadow gasped a silent cry in pain.

Sonic quickly withdrew the weapon and stared at it, his eyes full of a strange wonder. He let go of Shadow's neck, so that he fell to the ground. Blood began to slowly creep onto the floor, as if it were crawling away from Shadow's body.

Shadow breathed quickly and harshly in his pain. Sonic stood back, a little shocked by his actions. He heard Tails coming closer.

"What's going on in there?" Tails called out.

Sonic began to panic. Keeping hold of the knife, he jumped out of the back window and ran back toward Station Square.

Tails didn't see Sonic run away. He opened the door to Shadow's place. His cry of horror could be heard from a distance. Even Sonic cringe at it as he ran frantically back to the city.


	9. Strange dreams

**Here's the new chapter 9! (Added 27/12/05)**

**Chapter 9 **

After seeming like an eternity, Sonic reached his apartment. He quickly opened the door and slammed it shut. He leant against it, slowly sliding down so that he sat on the floor.

Sonic was panting with exhaustion and shaking with shock. It was like another side of him had taken over, back at Mystic Ruin. Realising the sheer horror of what he'd just done, Sonic dropped the blood stained knife and began to cry. He began to feel scared and ashamed.

Shaking, Sonic buried his face in his hands and wept throughout the night.

…………

Meanwhile, Tails sat anxiously in the relative's room of Station Square hospital. He twiddled his thumbs nervously and began to kick his feet. Just then the door burst open. Tails jumped in fright and saw Amy standing in the doorway.

"Where is he?" she cried.  
"Amy, the doctors are looking at him now." Tails said.

"But, I have to see him!"

Amy began to frantically pace the room.

"You said he'd been stabbed…stabbed!" she cried.

Tails stood up and grabbed her shoulders coherently.

"Listen, just wait for the doctor. I'm sure he's fine."

Just then, there came a knock on the door. The two friends looked around and saw a tall, dark haired doctor, by the name of Jones, and two policemen behind him.

"Your friend is stable now so you can come and see him. However, he is still quite ill so he must rest. Oh and Mr Prower, these two officers would like to speak to you about what happened."

Tails looked at Amy and smiled.

"You go see Shadow, I'll be there in a minute." He said.

Amy nodded and followed the doctor to Shadow's room. Tails waited behind and the two policemen came in and sat opposite him.

"Ok Mr Prower, we just want to ask you some questions about what happened."

………

As soon as Amy saw Shadow, she broke down into tears. The doctor pulled out a chair at Shadow's bedside for her to sit on.

"Thanks." She said amongst her sobs.

The doctor nodded and left the pair alone.

"Shadow…Please be ok…" Amy wept, finding no other words to say.

…………

**_"You're getting what you deserve Shadow!" _**

The words echoed around Shadow's mind. Then his vision came into focus.

Shadow lay helpless on a wooden floor. He struggled to move but was stuck. The he saw Sonic stood above him, brandishing his knife, his eyes glowing red and full of determination.

**_"She loves me…NOT YOU!" _**

Shadow winced as Sonic suddenly broke into a loud booming laugh.

"Sonic…how could you…" Shadow said.

Sonic didn't answer but instead held a loft his knife and brought it down with an almighty thud.

……………

Shadow suddenly opened his eyes, gasping for breath. He looked about him and saw Amy. Her head was resting on the side of the bed and she was breathing softly in her sleep. Shadow began to catch his breath but winced as the pain from his wound became apparent again.

He looked ahead of him, thinking of the dream he'd just had.

"Sonic…but…it doesn't make sense." He thought.

"Shadow?"

Shadow turned and saw that Amy had woken up.

"You're awake!" she said happily.

Shadow nodded but winced in pain again; sitting up was proving painful. Amy helped him settle back down again.

"Oh Shadow, I've been so worried. What happened to you?"

Shadow opened his mouth to reply but decided not to say anything of what he remembered.

"I'm…trying to remember that myself." He replied.

Amy sighed.

"I've been here all day…" she muttered, looking out of the window. "Tails brought you here. He told me that you'd been stabbed…"

Her voice became quieter.

"He went to go talk to the police, but that was hours ago."  
"He's probably gone home." Shadow said.

Amy nodded.

"I think you should go home too. You're obviously tired."  
"But…"

Shadow gave her a look and Amy nodded.

"Alright. I do need some sleep. But, promise you'll be ok?"

Shadow nodded. Amy kissed him gently on the cheek and left the room.


	10. Schizophrenia

**Chapter 10  
**  
Several hours passed by. It was now about 7:30am and the sun was rising in a beautiful golden shade. Sonic was still sat by the door, leaning his body against it. He'd cried all night.

Slowly, Sonic began to stir. He wiped his eyes with the back of his fist. Then he spotted the blood-stained knife, still lying on the floor by his feet. He picked it up and stared at it.

His eyes were heavy but he couldn't close them. For some reason, his conscience was forcing him to stay awake. He was partly thankful for this, as he knew that if he slept he'd just dream about Shadow coming back for him.

Sonic shuddered and put the knife down again.

Just then his TV-phone rang. Sonic jumped and gasped for breath. He stumbled over to his phone and answered it.

"…Hello?"

The screen flickered and Amy's face appeared on it.

"Sonic?"  
"Oh Amy! It's you. How're you?"  
"Could be better, and looks like you could too." Amy said noticed the dark rings under Sonic's eyelids.

Sonic wiped his face with his hand.

"Yeah…been feeling a little sick. Anyway what's the matter?"  
"Listen……Shadow was attacked last night…"  
"Attacked?"

Sonic hid his guilty exterior.

"Yeah and it's all been such a shock to me and Tails and…" she began to cry  
"I've was there all night … Shadow eventually woke up so I came home…and…I just…had to talk to somebody…"

"Hey it's OK I'm here for you…where's Tails?"  
"He's home too, I think. He seems ok but, then again, he was the on who found him.."

Sonic began to sweat, in a panic.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go. Just call me anytime and I'll talk to you." He said quickly.

Amy sniffed.

"OK thanks Sonic."

Sonic hung up the phone and ran to get the knife. He threw it in the cupboard under the sink and slammed it shut, gasping for breath.

You've got to keep natural" he told himself "You shouldn't panic so much. Now that Shadow's dealt with, she'll be yours!"

"But that's the thing…" Sonic began to argue with himself. "Shadow's not out of the picture. Amy said he'd already woken up! Soon, he'll tell her what I did and she'll hate me and then I'll have nothing to live for anymore…"Sonic fell to his knees. The other half of his mind spoke up again.

"We'll just have to force him out of the picture, won't we?"

Sonic had said these words, yet it didn't seem like him at all. It was as if another personality had grown inside his mind, as the years went by.

Sonic wiped his face again and nodded.

"Yes…then…there'll be no obstacles left to Amy's love for me…" he said darkly.


	11. Sonic's second attempt

Amy put down the phone and sighed; glad to get her emotions off of her shoulders. She walked slowly upstairs, flinging off her shoes.

Amy rubbed the back of her head and sighed again, in sheer weariness. After clambering into a baggy tshirt and getting into bed, Amy rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

…………

The next morning, Amy went back to the hospital. It was early, so even the nurses were just beginning their shifts. She stopped to look at the huge sign on the wall, trying to find the right ward, she failed to her the sound of somebody approaching her. She yelped in fright as the touch of a hand appeared on her shoulder.

"It's OK! It's me!" said a voice.

Amy spun around and saw Sonic standing there.

"Oh Sonic! Sorry, you gave me a jump!" she said.  
"Sorry about that…" he said back.

"Is he ok?" he asked.  
"I'm just trying to find his ward. Come with me and you'll see for yourself." Amy replied, looking back up at the sign.

"Aha! This way!" she said, pointing off to the left.

………

Sonic and Amy arrived on ward F and found Tails just ahead of them, heading toward Shadow's room.

"Tails!" Sonic called out.

Tilas turned.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah it's me. How're you doing?"

Tails rubbed his face.

"Could be better, I guess." He replied. "These two police guys interviewed me yesterday for hours. I didn't get home till way later than expected!"

He yawned loudly.

Sonic began to twitch a little nervously. He needed to be alone with Shadow in order for this to work.

"Umm..hey you two. Why don't you go get some breakfast?"

Amy and Tails blinked at him.

**_ "Think Sonic THINK!"_**

"You look famished. You go. I'll see if Shadow's awake."

Amy smiled.

"Of course, you haven't seen him yet have you? We'll leave you to it Sonic." She said softly.

Sonic smiled back and watched as Amy took Tails by the arm back the way they'd come. But his smile turned into a vicious grin.

"Nice work…" he said to himself.

He turned and went into Shadow's room. Sonic frowned and shut the door. He then walked up to Shadow, lying in the bed.

"So, you're trying to stay put eh?" he said coldly "I can't let you do that faker. She's belongs to me…"

He reached out and grabbed a pillow that was sitting on a chair close by. He held it in both hands, clenching it at both ends.

Sonic's hands began to edge closer to Shadow when, suddenly, he began to stir. Sonic blinked ad Shadow's eyes began to slowly open.

He panicked.

The door suddenly opened and Sonic span around, keeping the pillow behind his back.

The Doctor was standing in the doorway.

"Oh hello there" he said.

Sonic backed away, eventually falling into the chair so that it looked like he was sitting on the pillow.

"Hello…. I'm a-a - friend of Shadow's" he said stammering.  
"Yes indeed. You're Sonic! Pleasure to meet you!" He said, holding out a hand.

Sonic nervously took it and shook it.

"S'cuse me one sec doc!" he said, standing up from the chair.

With that, Sonic ran from the room; from the hospital. In a panic, he went toward the sanctity of his apartment.

Amy and Tails were on their way back from the cafeteria, when they saw a blue blur rush ahead of them.

"Sonic!" Amy called after him.  
"How odd…" Tails muttered.


	12. The Reason

Shadow was lying in darkness. The last thing he remembered was being in his house and seeing Sonic there too.

"He tried to kill me…" Shadow's voice echoed around his head.

Shadow was standing in a black room, with a dim spotlight on him. Of course, he was in his own dream but it seemed so real to him.

Shadow felt around the area where Sonic had stabbed him. He winced and saw blood on his hand, as he lifted it up.

Just then he heard a voice, though it was faint.

"So, you're trying to stay put eh? I can't let you do that faker. She's belongs to me…"

Shadow jumped a little, looking around.

"It's Sonic! I can't let him try again…" Shadow said.

He forced himself to awaken. A bright light began to enter, and diminish Shadow's dream. More voices began to echo around his head.

"Shadow? Shadow, are you OK?"

As the light grew brighter, Shadow vision focused and the voices stopped echoing.

"Shadow? Shadow, are you OK?" Amy's voice said to him.

Slowly, Shadow began to sit up, groaning. He was slightly confused if he was still in his dream or not.

"Amy?" he said.

"Hey. How are you feeling this morning?" Amy asked, taking Shadow's hand.

Shadow felt Amy's hand in his and knew then that he'd woken up.

"You gave us quite a fright early on, Shadow." The doctor said. "I'm glad to see that you've woken up. I'll give you some time alone now."

Shadow nodded and the doctor walked out of the room.

"Sonic was here just a moment ago, but I think you must of missed him. He ran out again, don't know why…" Tails said.

"Oh right…" Shadow replied.

"Mr Sonic left?" The doctor seemed a little disappointed but soon overcame it.  
"Miss Amy, can I talk to you outside, just for a moment?"Amy kissed Shadow's cheek and stepped outside..

Tails turned back to Shadow and continued with what he was saying.

"Anyway, yeah it's a little rude of Sonic to just go like that. It's not like him at all."  
"I guess he has a reason to though…" Shadow said  
"Sorry Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Because he was the one that did this to me." Shadow replied.

Tails said nothing and just looked at the hedgehog, rather blankly.

"What?"

"Sonic was the one who attacked me, Tails. The last thing I remember is going to my house and I see Sonic standing there and he has this knife and –"

"Wait just a minute Shadow. This really doesn't sound like something Sonic would do at all. Are you sure you didn't dream it?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Shadow said, through clenched teeth. "Why would I lie about something like this?"

"Why do you think Sonic would attack you? He saved your life 6 years ago, remember?"  
"Why don't you believe me Tails?"

"I'm sorry Shadow. I just find it really hard to believe that the world hero would try and murder a friend."

"Do you think I did this to myself?"  
"No! Of course not. Don't be stupid Shadow."

"Well then believe me. Please, I'm telling the truth. Just earlier, I was dreaming but I heard Sonic's voice. He was saying how I was refusing to let go and –"

He suddenly stopped.  
Tails blinked at him.

"What, Shadow?" he asked.

"He said "She belongs to me."…"

His brain clicked and a flashback appeared I his head.

"_**You're getting what you deserve, Shadow." **_

"**_What are you talking about?" _**

"**_You've taken away my life, Shadow. After all of our team effort…I even saved your life…and this is how you repay me eh?" he yelled. "Amy loves me not you! I'm nothing without her!"_**

"**_What? You've had your chances for a life with her Sonic. But you threw them away!" Shadow yelled back at him._**

"**_I was naïve then. I didn't see what I see now. I was planning our future together…then you come along and spoil everything. I won't let you!" _**

"I know exactly why Sonic attacked me, Tails." Shadow said, looking back his friend.

"It's because he's in love with Amy!"


	13. A secret unveiled

**Chapter 13**

After speaking with the doctor about Shadow's accident, Amy decided to leave.

"I'm sure he won't mind…" she thought. "I just have to find Sonic…"

Amy was soon walking through Station Square, toward her apartment. The time was now early afternoon. The sky was a gorgeous shade of blue and the sun shone proudly amongst the white clouds.

As she walked, Amy thought about the past; her adventures with her friends, how she first met Shadow and everything else.

"I can't believe we've all been friends for so long!" she thought to herself.

"I guess I've known Sonic the longest…that reminds me, I wonder why he's acting so weird lately?

She stopped and sat down on a bench.

"First it was my party, then earlier on at the hospital…" She looked up at a signpost. It had "Southern Station Square" written on it, which was where Sonic lived.

"Hmmm…I should go and see him. Maybe all he needs is somebody to talk to!" she said and got up from the bench.

Sonic was back in the sanctuary of his apartment. He was gasping for breath, as he'd run away so abruptly from the hospital. All of the lights were off so the only light was that from the window, as always. Sonic quickly walked over and shut the curtains.

"See!...Now look…what's happened." He gasped, trying to yell.

He fell to his knees in front of his shrine. The pictures had now been repaired, but rather poorly. Various pieces of sticky tapes were hanging from the wall. The rips in the pictures could still be seen clearly.

"A lot of good…that did…and what's worse…is that now he's …awake!" Sonic yelled at himself.  
"Half of the hospital staff probably know that I did it by now!"

He fell forward so that he was leaning on his chest, but he was still sitting on his legs.

Catching his breath back, he looked up at the "shrine" again.  
He frowned, his darker side beginning to take hold. He clenched his fists, holding on to the carpet.

"You and I…we're meant to be…" he said quietly and lowered his head again.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Sonic ignored it. He'd left the door unlocked. After a few minutes it opened.

"Sonic?" said a voice. It was Amy.

Sonic gasped but didn't move.

"Sonic are you home?"

Amy could just make out a shape sitting in the middle of the floor, but she wasn't sure. After a few minutes silence, Sonic finally spoke.

"Yeah it's me…" he said in a dark tone.

He stood up, his back turned to Amy and his head down.  
Amy could feel a sense of tension and slight fear in the air.

"…Listen, I just came over to see if you were OK, because….I dunno. Recently you've been acting really weird…" she said, feeling her way around for a light switch.

"You think so?" Sonic asked.

Amy found a light switch and flicked it on. But as she looked around the room, she wished that she hadn't found the switch at all.

The wall directly opposite her was covered in photographs of herself. She gasped as her eyes focused on it. The shape she'd seen before had disappeared. Cautiously, she walked closer to the wall.

In the centre of the wall, was a letter. As she peered at it, Amy recognised it. It was the invitation she'd sent Sonic for her 18th birthday party.

"Amy…" Sonic called out and appeared behind her.  
"Sonic…what's going on? Why do have these photos of me…?" Amy asked.

Sonic's darker side was beginning to fade, as it became replaced with guilt. However, Sonic's love for Amy wasn't fading at all.

He took her hands, tears coming to his eyes.

"Amy, I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but couldn't let anything stand between us."

Amy looked very confused.

"Us?...Wait a minute… did you…"

Sonic closed his eyes, allowing little tears to fall down his face.

"…did you attack Shadow?" Amy's voice faded into a raspy whisper.

Sonic nodded.

"I did it for you, Amy…for us!" he quickly said.  
"Us? Sonic there is no us…I'm with Shadow now…" Amy replied, beginning to cry. "I can't believe you'd do something so…so terrible."

She took her hands away and buried her face in them. Sonic put his hand to her face.

"You don't have to be with him…we can start again, put everything behind us and start anew."

Amy shook her head frantically and fell to her knees.

"Sonic, what's wrong with you?" she wailed. "Don't you realise what you did?"

Sonic knelt down to her level.

"Shadow nearly died last night, because of what you did to him!"

Sonic suddenly burst into a rage.

"Oh for fucks sake Amy!" he yelled "Why do you always have to talk about **_him_**? He's not worthy of you!"

Amy jumped a little at Sonic's outburst. Sonic stormed off into the kitchen and came back a few seconds later, holding the knife covered with Shadow's blood. He held it dangerously close to her face. Amy whimpered amongst jeer tears.

"You see this? This is your precious Shadow's blood." He dropped the knife so that it landed on the carpet, just before Amy's knees.

"Take a good look cause that's the last piece of him that you're gonna see." He yelled.

Amy looked up at him, tears running from her eyes.

"…What?" she gasped.  
"You heard. From now on you're never to see Shadow again! I'll make sure of it…" he said darkly and stormed out of the apartment.

Too scared to move, Amy remained sitting in the middle of the floor. She heard the door lock click.

"Shadow…" Amy said quietly and cried over the knife, still lying at her knees


	14. Nothing To Live For

**Here we go! The next chapter is up.  
P.s it contains a death so beware! Who dies? Who kills who? Time to find out!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"But Sonic always hated Amy" Tails was saying "Well, not hated her…but she annoyed him."

"Yeah well I guess his feelings changed over time…" Shadow said. "I have to get outta here and find Amy. I can't risk her being alone."

Shadow turned himself around to get out of his bed. He winced slightly as he did so.

"Are you sure? Your still not well enough to-" Tails began.  
"I'm fine" Shadow interrupted. "Come on. We have to find Amy."

As quickly as they could, and as swiftly so they weren't seen, Shadow and Tails left the hospital.

However, Sonic was on his way back to the hospital, a look of determination in his eyes.

Even though their paths would undeniably cross, Shadow and Sonic didn't bump into each other, because of their matched speed. As soon as Shadow left the hospital with Tails, Sonic arrived a few seconds later (Even though Shadow's speed was affected by his injury).

Sonic ran into the hospital, to the room where Shadow had been in bed.  
But as Sonic opened the door, he saw that the room was empty. He blinked.

"Where are you Shadow?" he thought.

Shadow and Tails made their way to Amy's apartment. They went into the apartment building and Tails frantically knocked on the door.

But there was no answer.

Tails pulled at the door handle, only to find that the door was locked.

Shadow lifted up Amy's doormat and found a spare key there.

"It's handy to know these things…" Shadow said to Tails and unlocked the door.

They burst open the door and found the apartment to be empty.

"She said she was coming here to sleep!" Tails panicked.  
"Don't worry Tails…we'll find her." Shadow said.

He looked at his wound, still covered in bandage. He sighed in a hope to forget his pain.

"Where else could she be?" Tails asked.  
"I don't know, but we have to keep looking. Otherwise Sonic will find her first…"

The two left the apartment and ran out to the streets of Station Square. They asked passers by if they'd seen their friend but most of them said "No, sorry guys!" and walked away.

Shadow sighed and went to go sit on a nearby bench. He lifted his head and spotted a signpost. He read it aloud.

" "Southern Station Square" …that's it! Tails we have to go to Sonic's apartment." He said.  
"Why?"  
"Where else could Amy be?" Shadow replied and stood up.

He grabbed Tails' wrist and ran in the direction of Southern Station Square.

Within a few minutes they arrived at Sonic's apartment building. They ran up various flights of stairs until they reached Sonic's door.

Shadowtwisted the door handle furiously. But the door was locked.

"Sonic? Open up right now!" he yelled.

Just then he heard a whimper from inside.

"Shadow…?"  
"Amy! Are you OK?"  
"Yeah, I think so. Please let me out Shadow!"  
"Don't worry we'll get you out."

Shadow back away from the door and powered up a Chaos Spear.

"Stand back from the door Amy! You too Tails. This could get messy." He said.

He fired the Chaos Spear at the door. The door shattered as the spear hit it. Smoke arose from where the door used to be. Shadow and Tails hurried through the doorway and into Sonic's apartment.

There they found Amy cowering in the middle of the floor. She saw Shadow and lept up and into his arms. She was crying like mad.

"Shadow! I'm so glad you found me! I was so worried, because…he said he was gonna make sure I never saw you again…and…and" she gasped amongst her tears.

"Calm down Amy." Shadow said.

Tails looked at the wall full of Amy's pictures.

"Wow…" he said "He must be really obsessed…"

" It's OK now, Amy. We're here to save you." Shadow said.

"Think again, faker…" came a voice from behind him.

The 3 of them spun round and saw Sonic, standing in the empty doorway.

He turned his attention on Amy.

"Amy, what are you doing? Don't you want a perfect life with me? The life you'd always dreamed of?"

He walked toward her and reached out his palm, to touch her face. But Amy huddled more into Shadow, obviously scared.

Sonic stopped.

"I see…" he said.  
"Leave her alone, Sonic" Shadow said. "Can't you see what you've brought her too? ...Just let her go."

"This is all your fault, Shadow." Sonic replied. "You've turned her against me. You couldn't stand to see me happy, so you decide butt in and spoil everything for me."

"That's not true at all!" Amy yelled at him.

Everyone was slightly taken aback by Amy's outburst, even Sonic.

"I've had enough of this Sonic! You just can't admit to yourself that I don't love you anymore!"

Sonic blinked.

"Can't you see? People change over time, Sonic. I've matured. I'm not the annoying preppy little girl who follows you around anymore. I've found someone. I thought you, of all people, would be happy about that."

"…People do change over time, Amy. I've changed too. I've realised how mature you've become and that changed the way I feel about you…."

He fell to his knees.

"I've been so selfish…all I wanted was for us to be together, Amy. It would've been what you wanted in the past. But…this isn't the past…"

He looked up at her, tears dwelling in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" he said, picking up the blood stained knife, which was lying just behind him.

Suddenly he brought the knife to his front and stabbed it into his chest. Everyone gasped with shock.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled.

"If I…can't live…a life with…you, then…there's no life…to live…" Sonic gasped.

He then collapsed onto front, his grip loosening around the knife. He drew his last breath and his blood seeped through and onto the carpet floor.

Amy hid her eyes, from the terrible sight, in Shadow's chest and wept.


	15. Shadow recollects

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks (again) for all of your reviews and comments. I appreciate them! But the story isn't over yet!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

A terrible awkwardness was in the air, after what had just happened.

Tails called the police, who brought three paramedics along with them in a small hope that Sonic could be saved. A few minutes later the police arrived and, sure enough, Sonic was announced dead.

As some of the police officers took photographs of the scene, the long and horrible process of interviewing began. Shadow Tails and Amy sat there for several minutes (which to them seemed like hours) and endured being asked question after question.

The whole process was so frustrating that it brought Tails to tears. Even Shadow began to feel upset.

Amy was still very emotional so she found it difficult to talk. Also, the fact that Sonic's body was still lying a few feet away was daunting. It kept the horrible actions, of a few moments before, lodged in her mind.

Eventually two of the paramedics took Sonic's body away and the police let Shadow Amy and Tails leave. But before they left, one of the paramedics checked Shadow's wound. He'd seemed to have forgotten about it.

"Does it hurt?" The paramedic asked.  
"Yes." Shadow replied and winced as the paramedic took off the bandage.

"You shouldn't have run away from the hospital, Mr. Shadow. You could have died."  
"Yes well I didn't did I? I just want to go home."

The paramedic sighed.

"I'll replace the bandage with a fresh one then you and your friends can go." He said.  
None of them, especially Amy, felt that they could stay alone that night.

"Don't worry guys. We can all stay at mine and Amy's apartment." He said kindly.

About 30 minutes later, all three had arrived at Amy and Shadow's apartment. The time was now 5:30pm.

Amy and Tails were shattered, as they'd been awake for a long time whilst Shadow was hospitalized. None of them said very much.

"Good night you guys" Tails said wearily.  
"Have a good rest Tails." Shadow said.

Tails nodded and wondered to the sofa, in the next room.

"I'm gonna turn in too…" Amy said.  
"Good. You need some sleep." Shadow said and kissed her cheek.

Amy smiled weakly and went upstairs.

Shadow waited a few seconds, until he was sure that they'd both gone. He then sighed rather loudly and fell to his knees. He was in horrible pain, but had been hiding it for Amy's sake.

He shut his eyes, baring the pain. Then he sighed.

"Sonic…How could you have changed so much? Remembering back to 6 years ago, the ARK…you saved me back then.(AN see below)I owe you for that. But going so far as to taking your own life? And all for one person…I must admit it's pretty noble. But, I'm afraid there's no excuse for your actions…but maybe I'm just being selfish…" he thought.

Shadow sighed again.

"You must have loved her a lot…"

He shook his head.

"But that's all over now. We're going to start a new life, put everything behind us. Although, we'll only remember you for what you were, Sonic. A hero. Because that's what you did best…"

Slowly, Shadow stood up and walked over to the balcony door. He opened it and stepped out onto the balcony.

The sun was just beginning to set, so the sky was a mix of a golden yellow shade and a blood stained red.

Shadow stood there for several minutes, taking in the evening air. He began to think of Maria.

"I was willing to let myself die for her, after stopping the ARK from colliding with the planet…Just like you were for Amy. But you stopped me. I should've done the same for you." He thought.

"Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog…" he said aloud and went back inside, closing the balcony door behind him.

* * *

**(In my first fic "The DX 100" Sonic saved Shadow's life, by catching himas he was beginning to fall to Earth. I like to keep that theory as to why Shadow's alive lol)**


	16. An undiscovered treasure

**As so now I must draw an end to this fanfic. It's been great writing it and awesome reading your reviews! My email is if u wanna chat to me! **

I already have an idea for my next fic so keep an eye open for tht coming soon!  
Thanks u guys! Without u i wouldn't of carried on writing the fic so...yeh You've been really awesome:D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

As the months went by, things changed for Shadow and his friends. He and Amy had their own house built in Mystic Ruin, as Amy found it hard to be Station Square. Tails was delighted, as now he had his friends nearby (well closer to him than before anyway).

6 months past, since Sonic had committed suicide. Shadow was sitting underneath a tree, close to Tails' workshop. He lay on his back so that his chest caught the warmth of the air.

The sun was shining strong amidst the clouds and the temperature was very warm, much to Shadow's satisfaction.

Shadow had his eyes closed as he was taking in the mid-afternoon air. Just then he heard someone call his name.

"Shadow?"

It was Amy. She ran toward him, wearing cute little red sandals, matching her dress. Shadow opened his eyes, and turned his head a bit, facing her.

"Hey sweetie. What's the matter?" he asked.

She sat beside him.

"Nothing's the matter!" she said. "I was just wondering where you were, that's all."

Shadow smiled and sat up. He put his arm around Amy and they snuggled.

"Missing me were you?" Shadow asked. "I've been out of the house for 20 minutes, you know."

Amy laughed.

"As if I couldn't stand being alone for that short a time?" she said. "As if!"

Shadow chuckled.

Together they looked at the summer sky, enjoying the tranquillity. After a short pause, Shadow spoke.

"Listen Amy. There's something I've been meaning to do…" he sat up.

Amy blinked as Shadow put his hands behind his back, reaching to his spikes. From there he pulled out a small box. He held it out to her in the palm of his hand. He opened the box and there sat a diamond ring. Amy gasped.

"Amy…Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked, smiling whole heartedly.

Little tears began to dwell up in Amy's eyes. She nodded.

"Yes" she said and threw herself around Shadow. They hugged and then Shadow took the ring from its box and slid it onto Amy's finger. As she held her hand up, to look at it, the ring sparkled as the light danced off of it.

She looked at Shadow and smiled. She threw herself onto him again, pushing him to the ground. They laughed as they rolled around in the grass.

Back in Station Square, a couple were being shown around an apartment, by a saleswoman.

"The apartment comes complete with kitchen, bathroom and, as you can see here, the main room is nice and spacious."

The couple nodded in agreement and he saleswoman led them to the kitchen.

Just by the balcony doors there lay a small broken box, which had gone unnoticed. Inside it was a ring. The ring was covered with many small diamonds. It glistened in the sunlight, which hit it. Also inside the box was a small note.

_My Dearest Amy,  
I found this and it reminded me of you. Not just because it's cute but also the diamonds. They glisten and sparkle, like stars in the night sky…and like your eyes. You are everything to me, Amy. So, with this gift, I ask if you would think about having me as your other half.  
You are my star, Amy Rose. _

Love from your hero,

Sonic the Hedgehog  
x x x

Just then, a small blast of wind flew through an open window, just above the balcony door. The note was blown from its broken place and was carried away through the window. The small piece of paper flew all the way through Station Square and eventually landed in the ocean.

It floated upon the surface for several minutes. The water soon surrounded it and caused the ink to run and slither away, into the vast sea.

The paper was carried away by the tide, never seen by human (or furry's) eyes again. And so, the last remains of Sonic's expressed feelings, for his beloved Amy Rose, diminished.

The End


End file.
